Heartbeats
by jaja17
Summary: What would Derek do when he smells Scott's arousal and seeing him checking him out?


This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you guys will tell me what you think, nicely please. Hope you guys enjoy! And Thank you for reading :)

Scott mouth hang open as he watch the scene unfold in front of him. Derek who was previously fighting for life had turned into a wolf and attacked Kate. When Derek turned into his normal form, naked, Scott can't help but stare. Not that he hadn't seen Derek shirtless, and he is sure he will never get sick and tired of seeing Derek shirtless but this is all out naked. Oh God he's huge.

"Scott, I can smell your arousal" Liam sing song as he teased Scott.

Scott glared at his beta but avert his gaze towards Derek, wanting to take in all he can as much as possible because he will never get to see Derek naked again. That thought saddens him and was interrupted by Malia.

"You know, he is so much powerful now and I'm pretty sure he can smell you from where he is." As if that didn't make Scott panicked already, "and he is looking.. " She trailed off.

Scott look up so fast he would of gotten a whiplash. Derek held his gaze with Scott's with a knowing smirk and walk towards Scott. Scott's heart beat quickens and he would have need an inhaler if he wasn't a werewolf. Oh no what am I supposed to do?

Much to Scott's relief and disappointment, Braeden intercepted Derek midway to give him a hug. She's hugging her when Derek is naked. She gets to touch him. Ugh. Scott watched as Braeden gave Derek his clothing. Unable to watch the interaction anymore, scott walked towards stiles's Jeep with his head hanging low and Stiles hand on his shoulder as a silent assurance. Stupid me thinking i have a chance with Derek.

"Hey Scott, wait up." Derek voice called him up.

His heart rate picks up once again. Gosh what is with him. Derek is Derek. Stop acting like a teenage boy.

Scott slowed down and turn around to see Derek darted towards him, not missing a smirking Braeden leaning her weight at the side of the van looking at him and Derek. If she thinks she's better because she had Derek then whatever. Scott is not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him sad. Scott did exactly that and gave Derek a small smile. He really am glad Derek had his powers back and make it out alive. He is also touched that even when Derek were stabbed multiple times by the Berzerkers, his priority was Scott and not himself.

When Derek was in front of him, they were silent for awhile not knowing what to say. Scott was about to say something when he was pulled in for a hug. A hug by Derek. Scott hesitantly wrapped his arms around Derek. His nose nuzzled between Derek's neck and shoulder, taking in his smell. Gosh he smells so good. Scott almost moaned when he thinks about Derek strong arms and stubble doing things to him.

"Erm Scott? I think mini you are awake" Derek chuckled. His deep raspy voice whispering at Scott's ear are not helping with Scott's situation.

"I'm sorry " Scott rushed out, embarrassed. He was about to pull back from the hug when Derek hold him in place. He managed to glanced at Braeden to see her smiling and winking at him. Scott was confused. Oh. Now he felt bad for accusing her when she's actually nice. Scott then smiled back at her.

Derek slowly let go of Scott and said, "I'm glad you're okay Scott."

Scott blushed. He doesn't know what to say but he thinks action speaks louder than words. Before he can even think of the consequence or chicken out, Scott stand on his tip toe as he went in for a kiss. He was just planning on a brief peck on the lips when Derek cradle his hands on Scott's neck and deepened the kiss. Scott were brought closer and now they were chest to chest. Derek hands were holding his waist and Scott squeak in surprise, causing their lips to detached for a moment as he was lifted up by Derek. His legs were wrapped around Derek's middle and thats when they both realized that their friends weren't around.

"Where did they go? How are we gonna get back to beacon hills? " Scott panicked.

Derek chuckled. That earned him a glare from Scott which looks more like a kicked puppy.

"Wow. I'm flattered that not only my kiss can make you unaware of your surroundings, but also having an amnesia? That's saying something." Derek teased.

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned despite his blush creeping from his neck to his ear. Not only because he was being teased, but because he was aware that his legs are wrapped around Derek's middle and Derek's hands are holding his bum and he is sure Derek can feel his mini me trying to break free from it's cage.

"I have a car, remember?" Derek lips curled up as the look of recognition crossed Scott's face and he covered his face in shame. Derek laughed as he walked towards his car to put Scott in the passenger seat.

"I can walk you know" Scott stated with a small smile.

"I know and don't pretend you don't like it" Derek replied with a wink.

Throughout the ride back to beacon hills, they learned when this feelings occur and what are their status now. The thought of them being together never crossed both minds but right now, they are content in having each other.


End file.
